


Take Me Home

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena was shocked out of her work when she felt something cold hit her straight in the back as the chilliness exploded all over her body. She yelped at the impact and whirled around clutching her pen like a weapon.





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. Cape

Lena sighed as she rubbed her tired fingers against her temple. She had just been doing paperwork for the past 5 hours and she desperately wanted to go home to a nice warm bath and a glass of wine. 

The CEO turned around and was not surprised to find it already dark outside. She shivered at the slight cold draft that blew through the sliding glass door. 

She often left the door open to her balcony to let in some fresh air and hear the noises of the city. 

She turned back to her work with a deep sigh of displeasure as she immersed herself back in her computer and paperwork.

Kara was patrolling the city and saw Lena's light still on at L-Corp. She decided to stop by and say a quick hello.

She didn't want to startle the hardworking CEO so she decided to throw a snowball at her window to get her attention. She flew down and grabbed some snow and packed it into a neat round ball.

Flying back up to the top floor of L-Corp she wound back her arm and launched it at Lena's sliding glass door. She excepted to hear it thump against the glass then disintegrate but instead it flew right through the open door and straight into Lena's bare back.

Lena was shocked out of her work when she felt something cold hit her straight in the back as the chilliness exploded all over her body. She yelped at the impact and whirled around clutching her pen like a weapon.

"Oh, Rao I am so sorry Le-Ms. Luthor," Kara stammered as she touched down on Lena's balcony and blushed a bright red. "I didn't realize your door was open which was very stupid of me. Why is your door open anyway? It's winter and it's freezing out. Also, why are you wearing a backless dress? It's very late you should be at home by now and-"Kara rambled as she twisted her fingers in front of her. 

"It's quite alright Supergirl," Lena interrupted before Kara's ramblings could get out of hand. The hero's demeanor did remind her of a certain blonde reporter though. Lena shook off the thought as she shuddered and brushed the melting snow off of her body.

"I'm so sorry," Kara blurted out again as she tried to wipe the snow off of Lena's back.

Lena shivered at the Kryptonian's warm touch but just chalked it up to the cold snowball that had just been thrown at her. 

"Here," Kara said as she unclipped her cape and wrapped it around Lena's cold body.

Lena did admit it made her feel warmer as she sunk into the warm material of the cape.

"Let me make it up to you Ms. Luthor. I can take you home if you'd like? Maybe stop by for some food on the way there?" Kara offered as she shifted nervously on the balls of her feet.

"I'd like that very much," Lena said with a smile as she worked to gather her things all with Supergirl's cape wrapped tightly around her shoulders. 

Lena had grabbed all of her belongings as she handed Kara her cape back. The Kryptonian clipped it back on her suit but replaced its warmth with her strong arms. 

"Take me home Supergirl," Lena whispered as she wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and the hero took off from her balcony with a quiet 'whoosh'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt Generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/) for sparking this idea.


End file.
